


Encounters

by SW_Banshee



Series: Seduced by a Rogue [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: For all those who have trouble choosing between Wedge and Tycho...
Relationships: wedge antilles/tycho celchu/ofc
Series: Seduced by a Rogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550761





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The woman slipped quietly into the back row of the briefing room. She was hoping to get a few minutes alone with Commander Antilles afterward. The Rogue's CO was currently absorbed in the meeting and didn't notice her arrival.

She smiled as she watched his movements; they were still as swaggeringly confident as she remembered. //Typical Corellian// she smirked to herself. 

Sometime during the briefing, Captain Tycho Celchu, Wedge's second in command, stood to take over. He was slightly taller than the brown-eyed Corellian, dark blond with sky blue eyes - light to Wedge's dark - and moved with graceful dignity.

She turned her attention back to Wedge; he was watching the Alderaanian rather intently, occasionally running his hand through his hair. She wondered if the rumors of his protectiveness toward Tycho were exaggerated. Probably not, she decided. She had known the dark-haired pilot too long to doubt his loyalty to his friends.

From what she had heard of the blond's ordeals with Isard and afterward, he had needed a champion upon his return. A role the Corellian would have thrown himself into. From what she had discovered so far of the Alderaanian, she could certainly understand the desire to comfort and protect the man.

At some point the Commander must have felt her gaze because he looked up to lock eyes with her. She took a deep breath; thankful she was sitting down as her stomach began to do all the things it used to do whenever he was near.

He smiled faintly in her direction, then dismissed the meeting; he spoke with Tycho as the room emptied. She waited till the others were gone, leaving her alone with the two pilots. 

She made her way to the front of the room, trying to control her breathing as she watched the handsome pair. When she got within a few feet of them, Wedge greeted her warmly, wrapping her in a friendly hug and then introducing her to Tycho.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She grinned mischievously, "I seem to recall last time we saw each other, you promised me dinner. I thought I'd come collect."

His smile faltered slightly as he looked up at Tycho who shrugged. "Well... I..."

She picked up on his hesitancy; "You had other plans for the evening. It's ok, I'll be here for a week or so."

He sighed in relief, "How about tomorrow night then? My place?"

She nodded, "Sounds good to me. Should I bring anything?"

He smirked, "Just yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just as she raised her hand to the buzzer at the address Wedge had given her, the door opened to reveal Tycho dressed in well-fitted black pants and boots and topped with a deep green satin shirt.

She lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "I thought this was Wedge's place."

He looked up, startled to see her. "It is... We... ah... share quarters." He shrugged and added softly, "I don't really like to be alone since..."

He hadn't said Isard's name, but she knew what he was referring to. She placed a hand on his forearm and squeezed reassuringly, dispelling any further comment. "You're not staying?"

He shook his head. "I'm meeting someone," he replied vaguely.

She smiled and winked playfully, "Well, you look very nice. Must be someone special."

He grinned appreciatively and held the door open for her, "Go on in. Wedge is in the shower; he should be out in a few."

She stepped into a spacious living and dining area. There were candles scattered throughout the room and on the table, which had been set for two. A wonderful mix of smells wafted in from the kitchen.

She was debating about investigating the evening's menu when Wedge came in from the hallway wearing only a towel wrapped snugly around his trim waist. He had another towel over his head, covering his eyes as he dried his hair.

"Hey, Tych, have you seen..." his voice trailed off and a faint blush tinged his cheeks when he noticed her. "Uh... You're not Tycho."

She bit her lip and looked down. "Last time I looked," she replied impishly. She raked her eyes up his body and took a deep breath, trying to control her reactions to the site of him.

He barked a laugh and headed back down the hall. "I'll get dressed. Make yourself comfortable," he called over his shoulder.

"You don't have to get dressed on my account," she mumbled. //Comfortable, he says... If he only knew...// she thought heatedly. It had been a couple of years since she had seen him and she had forgotten just _how_ gorgeous he was.

She glanced around the room, noting the subtle blending of the two personalities that inhabited the area. She found the inevitable bottle of Whyren's and poured a glass before wandering into the kitchen to take a peak at dinner.

Wedge sidled up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and nuzzling her ear. "Did I mention how much I've missed you?"

She leaned back against his firm body, feeling the beginnings of a promising bulge pressing into her lower back. Smiling suggestively, she turned to face him. "Not yet," she whispered huskily in his ear.

He moaned softly, "Shall we skip the main course and go straight for dessert?"

She leaned back to look into his eyes, "That depends. Did you cook all this?"

He shook his head, "Tycho did."

She lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "Well, in that case, it should be edible. Besides, if he went to this much trouble, the least we can do is eat it."

He sighed, reluctantly turning away from her. "You're right, of course." He rummaged around in a drawer and handed her a lighter. "I'll fix our plates if you'll go light the candles."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several hours later, the kitchen was cleaned and everything had been put away, including a good portion of the bottle of Whyren's. She giggled with anticipation as Wedge steered her towards his bedroom.

She hesitated briefly in the doorway, feeling as if something was missing. Then she noticed the huge bed occupying the center of the room. "Does the entire squadron live with you?" she asked playfully.

He chuckled and pulled her to him, his hands finding and kneading her bottom as his lips brushed hers. Her mouth opened and he thrust his tongue in deeply, tasting her. She moaned softly and began tugging at his shirt, slipping her hands underneath to tease his warm skin. 

*****

Tycho was debating about offering some excuse to stay on base for the night when he keyed open the door. It wasn't often Wedge got to spend quality time with a female that wasn't either under his command or already attached in some way.

He was surprised to find the front room empty and darkened; the kitchen cleaned. He had assumed that she would still be here, swapping stories with Wedge on the couch.

He made his way down the hall to his bedchambers, pulling his shirt from the waistband of his pants and unbuttoning it. When he reached Wedge's room, the door was partially open and there was a soft light spilling out.

Knowing he would have closed the door completely if he wanted privacy, the Alderaanian shrugged mentally. //Wedge must be loosing his touch.//

Feeling the need to commiserate over their mutual early evenings, he pushed open the door and froze. A trail of clothes, both feminine and masculine led to Wedge's bed, and on that bed...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wedge was lying on his back with her over him, propped up on her forearms. Her legs pistoning her lower body as his hands guided her hips. She kissed him and then threw her head back, eyes closed and back arched as he began suckling her breast.

A barely audible gasp informed them they had an audience. Frozen, she turned to see Tycho framed in the open doorway, his shirt unbuttoned. The dim lighting cast a soft glow on his bare chest and apologetically startled face.

Her first reaction was of embarrassment, wanting to cover herself and Wedge but when she saw the expression on her lover's face, she changed her mind. Grinning seductively at the Corellian, she straightened, sitting up, allowing Tycho an unobstructed view of their joined bodies.

She rubbed her splayed hands down Wedge's chest as he spread her thighs, driving him even deeper into her. Their palms met and their fingers entwined; she resumed her movements, the pace bordering on agonizingly slow, grinding their hips together on the down stroke before again lifting her body. Wedge growled deep in his throat and thrust up to meet her on the way back down.

Tycho was drawn to them, unable to think consciously as he moved into the room. His shirt and boots joined the clothes already on the floor. Tycho's gaze was glued to Wedge's face; approval shining through his CO's warm brown eyes.

The bed dipped slightly with Tycho's weight; he knelt behind her, also straddling Wedge's legs. His arms slipped around her as his black-clad thighs settled beside hers. She leaned back against the muscular body, feeling his arousal even through the pants he was still wearing.

Tycho's hands roamed her front, cupping and kneading her breasts. She moaned, enjoying the feel of the man within and under her as well as the warm male body behind her as she continued her movements.

She laid her head on Tycho's shoulder, exposing her neck to him. The blond began nibbling along her collarbone working his way inward toward the vulnerable flesh.

One of Wedge's hands released hers to continue its explorations, sliding down her abdomen toward her molten core. Her free hand buried in Tycho's soft hair, guiding his mouth to hers in a desperately passionate kiss. A thumb brushed her swollen clit as hands tweaked both nipples, pushing her over the edge.

She screamed into Tycho's mouth; her spasms triggering Wedge's own. She fell bonelessly atop the Corellian as Tycho stretched out beside them, settling into the nook of his CO's arm and draping an arm over her back.

She felt movement and looked up, propping her chin lazily on Wedge's chest so she could watch the two men share an affectionate kiss. Tycho moaned softly and she marveled at his control, which had to be considerable if the erection poking into her hip was anything to go by.

She chuckled softly, a wicked idea crossing her mind. She nuzzled Wedge's neck to get his attention. When he released his 2IC's lips, she captured the blond's mouth with her own. Slowly, she climbed over the Alderaanian so that he was lying on his back between her and the Corellian.

She glanced up to meet Wedge's intense eyes and they exchanged impish grins. Tycho watched them through a haze of need, groaning in frustration. Moving in unspoken synchrony, she began nibbling the hollow of Tycho's throat while the Commander moved down to his waist.

Slowly, Wedge unfastened the black pants and eased them down and off the powerful legs and then began gently massaging Tycho's feet. When he suckled an inner ankle, Tycho tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle.

She lifted up in surprise. "Are you ticklish, Captain?" she cooed in his ear.

Still giggling, he shook his head negative. "Nnnnoooooo!" he whimpered.

His half-hearted protests only encouraged her. Taking a cue from Wedge, she joined him at the foot of the bed and licked the other ankle. Tycho began squirming, trying to tug his feet out of their grasps.

She kissed her way up his leg toward the knee and then knelt between his legs. Laughing, Wedge mercifully released his friend's foot and lay down beside him. He slipped an arm around the taller man's shoulders, whispering reassurances in his ear.

She hovered over his hardness, inhaling the intoxicating musk. Gently, she touched her tongue to the tip; his sigh was music to her ears. She licked from base to tip and then swallowed him down.

She knew he wouldn't last long; he was too far gone already. She took his heavy sack in her hand and began lightly rolling them in her palm as she worked him, grazing slightly with her teeth.

Once. Twice. Three times and he was shouting her name as he exploded into her mouth. She lapped him clean and then nuzzled the blond curls. A line of chaste kisses led her back up his body where she pillowed her head on his chest, listening to his heart as it slowed.

He kissed the crown of her head and then rolled them both over onto their sides. Wedge spooned behind her, adding his warmth to theirs. The two men wrapped their arms around each other, nestling her protectively between them.

As she drifted off to sated sleep, she realized she found what was missing in the room. In the morning, the two men would accompany her back to her hotel so she could pack since she would be staying with them for the rest of her time on world.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this a number of years ago on a couple of other Rogue Squadron sites. Most of them are now inactive or no new Rogue/Wraith fics being posted. I really miss them!!


End file.
